The Truth Hurts
by NileyLover85
Summary: Hey guys for the Story called the Truth Hurts the character's are: Miley Cyrus-Dawn Selena Gomez-Kelly Nick Jonas-Robert Tish CYrus-Megan dawn's mom Billy Ray Cyrus-Jim Vanessa Ann Hughes-Stacy Ashley Tisdale-Amber more soon
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Cant take it anymore**

Dawns POV:

It all started on Thursday, September 5, 2006, on one cold dark day. No one thought of the odd weather changes but for Dawn it was the beginning of the worst for her at Dawson High.

"DAWN GET UP!!!!!" my soon to be stepdad Jim yelled.

"UGH 5 more minutes!" i groanded.

"NO,NOW!!!" Jim yelled.

As i got up and walked to my closet, and tried to keep my self from falling over, i tried to remember the night before. After i got dressed, i went down stairs to a not so friendly Jim.

"Your finally down here." he said.

"Yeah and yet your still here" i mumbled back

" I would watch your mouth!!"

"Or what you'll turn me into stone with your ugly fat face?!?!"

He then slapped me and said:"You should shut up if you dont want any more!"

As i held my cheek and closed my eyes to try and keep from crying i kept repeating to my self:3 more years.

"Now get the hell out of here!" he barked.

I did as i was told and ran out of the house to meet my friend Kelly.

"You ok?" she asked

"No the bitch from hell was home!" i sarcasticly said.

"You know you can always stay at my house."

"I know but i dont want him to come looking for me and risking you getting hurt."

As soon as i said that Robert skated up, almost knocking me over.

"ROBERT!!" I yelled.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"Ugh.... can we just go to school?"

"Whats up with you?"

"Nothing, lets just get to school."

"Fine"

When we got to school, we were greeted by the most unpleasant people ever. Stacy and Amber.

"Hey guys" Stacy said.

"What do you want now?"Kelly asked.

"We just wanted to say hi, whats so wrong with that?" Amber said with a grin.

"Can you guys just go away and leave us alone?" Robert said annoyed.

"Now why would we do that?" they both said.

"Oh-My-God i am sick of crap, all you do is bug the living shit out of us, and i'm fucking fed up with it. So if you don't get your stuck-up asses out of my face, then imma show you what a real bitch looks like!!!!!!!!" I screamed at them.

By now the whole school was watching.

"UGH, who do you think you are, you can't talk to us like that!" Stacy said

"Oh really? looks like i just did and you wanna know what else i'm gonna do?!?!?!" I yelled.

"What whore?!?!" Amber yelled

"This slut!" I said then slapped Amber and punched Stacey.

"UGH!!!"With that they left.

"Woah nice one Dawn!!" Kelly said.

"I know, I didn't know you had it in you" Robert said then gave me a high five.

"It's just something that needed to happen!"I said.

With that said i turned around and walked away with a smile on my face

Robert's POV:

"Whats up with her?"I asked.

"I have NO idea" Kelly said.

"You sure? she seems madder than usual."

"Oh well she did kinda get into a shouting match with the sluts of the school."

"Yeah but wouldn't that make her happy not mad?"

"I don't know i'll try talking to her later."

"Cool so do you wanna go to the skate park after school?"

"Sure ask if Dawn wants to go."

"Ok ill ask her in Math."

*BELL RINGS*  
"See you after class?"

"You know it!!"

Kelly and I then ran off to our classes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Don't leave me!!**

Dawns POV:

As I sat in Biology, not really paying attention to the boring and pointless lesson that was going on. All I could think of, for some odd reason, was Robert. Out of all the things that was going on in my life, I was thinking about him, and how he was always by my side, and helped me when i needed it. Even though he did'nt know why. Sometimes i wish i could just tell him.

"Dawn? DAWN!!" the teacher yelled, which interupted my thoughts.

"UGH WHAT!!!!!" I yelled annoyed.

"Pay attention this will be on your test tomorrow!"

"And I'm suppose to care..when?"

"That's it, principal's office, NOW!!"

"oooo I'm scared."

"NOW!!!!!"

"Bite me" I yelled. As I walked towards the front, I stopped right next to her desk. I dropped my books then kicked them, then I left the room.

Stacy's POV:

As I shut my locker, I saw Dawn walking down the hall. I knew she wasnt in a good mood by the look in her eyes but I could'nt pass up the opportunity of messing with her.

"Hey loser." I said

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood for your shit!" she yelled.

[Pushes her againtst a locker] "Make me"

"Ok barbie poser you've done alot of shit to me but pushing me was a HUGE mistake!"[Punches her]

Amber then came up and stabbed her.

"OMG AMBER!!! why did you do that?!?!?!?!"

"She hit you!!!"

"That does'nt mean stab her!!"

"OMG What did I do !?!"

"We have to go Amber NOW!!!"

[Run's out with Amber and leave in her car]

Dawn's POV:

As soon as Amber stabbed me, I saw my life flash before my eyes. I fell to the ground and watched as Amber and Stacy left in Amber's car. Right before I blacked out, I saw a face appear in my mind. Roberts. Then everything went black.

Kelly's POV:

I looked out the window and saw Amber and Stacy jump in Amber's car after throwing away something that to me looked like a knife.

I knew something was up so I asked to go to the bathroom. As I walked down the hall, I saw blood drops. Then I saw where it came from.... Dawn.

As I saw my best friend on the ground covered in blood I fell to the ground with tears drowning my face. I screamed for the one person I knew who would know what to do......Robert.

Robert's POV:

As soon as I heard Kelly scream my name, I ran out of the classroom and was by her side within seconds. At first I was confused at why she was on the ground crying but then I saw what exactly it was that made her like that...Dawn. As I saw the girl of my dreams on teh ground covered in her own blood I ran to her side trying to get her to wake up and my tears fell on her face. I staid like that till the ambulance took her away. Then Kelly took me to the hospital.


End file.
